twin_maskfandomcom-20200214-history
Ignacio Lay
= Ignacio Lay = Known Information Ignacio is a half demon conceived of a Mandalan slave, Mei, and a demon general in the Breach during an unknown year. His Mother escaped to Cole through the sacrifice of her best friend. Through a series of incredibly lucky gambles she secured a deed to a parlor and set up a gambling house, Second Chance. Ignacio was raised to live life to the fullest and truly embrace freedom, something his mother never had. He was also trained by the two hired body guards of Second Chance, a prized pugilist and a charismatic "Treasure Hunter." They were like father figures to him and from a young age taught Iggy to protect himself, his mother and the Second Chance. Things were great until that day... "The pirate Captain stood up and slammed the table, and called my mother a cheat. There was no cheating, not now or ever. It was a grave sin in my mother’s parlor. He raised a fist about to swing, our pugilist grabbed him and shoved him to the floor. He told him it was time to leave. The captain waved his crew to leave and they all left smiling… The Captain turned around right before leaving and told my mother with an evil smile that he’d love to come gamble here again. He came back very late in the night and set fire to Second Chance. I remember being woken up and rushed downstairs with my mother close behind. There was the captain and ten of his men laughing as they watched the building start to catch fire. He locked eyes with me. He yelled for his men to kill me.As the building was burning and starting to collapse around me, I fought… I fought to live, to protect myself and I promised to protect my mother. I clashed blade with the men and fell three men before they could disarm me and restrain me. The men held my arms and forced me to my knees. The Captain walked over and kicked me in the face and I started to lose consciousness… My last memory before waking up here is my two teachers running in the front door toward us and my mother calling out my name…" Returned and disoriented, he found himself bound by chains to another recently Returned half-fae, Namu, during an attack. In a desperate struggle, he had to drain her life down to the brink in order to continue fighting and protecting them. From that point on he was oathbound to protect her from all the horrors that blight that Returned. Iggy was also approached by the twins, Rekka and Emiko who introduced him to the gods of his home country Mandala. Though Iggy never prayed or was really taught religion, as he was raised in Cole with luck as the divine guider, he witnessed Rekka received and dedicate a godshard to the dragon gods. This sparked something inside him and he decided to go along with the twins and join their new guild, Othala Dagaz (house of new dawn) to band together with the other half-breeds. Status N/A Allies * Rekka * Namu Enemies * Obituaries * Rumors * Quotes * "Well, I'm off to fight!" Character Inspirations A combo of the classic rogue from DnD's countless shadowy rogues and a bit of pirate flair! Soundtrack Songs that put you in the mood to assume the role of your character, or that remind you of them.